Konjiki no One Piece
by nld200xy
Summary: This is OP Gash Bell style! One day, simpleminded Monkey D. Luffy discovers a creature known as a mamodo. He is determined to make his mamodo king of the mamodos. Most mamodos are partners in Grand Battle
1. Chapter 1

Konjiki no One Piece

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters nor do I own the idea of Mamodos and that whole idea behind Gash Bell.

We start off our story in a city known as Fuchsia City. (This is my first OP fic that doesn't take place in the grand line) Here, many people lived in piece and harmony with one-another. Nothing out of the ordinary every happened, although there were a few oddballs living in town.

One of them was a young boy with a straw hat, a scar under his left eye, black hair that was a bit messy on the bottom portion, a red sleeveless shirt, jean shorts and a pair of sandals. His name was Monkey D. Luffy, and he is the hero of our story.

One day he was lying in his bed when a woman called and shouted, "LUFFY, WAKE UP!"

This was the call of Luffy's mother. She was a young woman with a slim build, green hair in a ponytail and a bandana. Her name was Makino.

Luffy ran into the kitchen with a huge monkey-like grin on his face and asked, "What's for breakfast, Mom? Huh? Huh? Feed me!"

Makino laughed and gave the kid a plate of bacon and eggs. He happily gulped it down at the speed of light as his mother laughed and said, "Don't force it down all at once. You still have school, remember?"

Upon hearing this, the kid groaned and wined, "I don't wanna go to school."

"But you need an education," his mother sighed, "How else will you get a job when you grow up?"

"It's quite simple," the boy answered, "I'll travel the world like my father."

Makino gasped upon hearing this. She pulled out a piece of paper and placed it in front of Luffy.

"Now that you mention Dragon, that old man of yours sent you a letter this morning," she said as Luffy happily opened it. He browsed the words for a while, grinned, laughed and asked, "Mom, can you read this for me?"

Makino sighed and thought, 'How did he ever make it to the twelfth grade?'

With that, his mother sighed and read the letter for the boy. It told of how Dragon wanted Luffy to have help getting through school so he could become a big success and not a traveler.

"That's a load of bull-crap!" he spat in response to the letter, "My father became a traveler, and so did my older brother! Why can't I?"

"Listen," Makino said, "Your father is just looking out for you. He never even approved of Ace following in his footsteps. Your father just knows that you're not built to face the big world all by yourself."

"I won't be by myself," Luffy replied, grinning, "I'll be with my good friends, Zoro and Nami. They'll always be by my side!"

With that, he ran out the door with his backpack reluctantly headed to school. He knew he couldn't just run out at that moment. The truth was that he also knew that he wasn't ready for the real world. He was just too proud to admit it.

On his way to school, Luffy froze to notice a small being rustling through the bushes. He turned around and blinked.

'What was that?' he thought, 'I hope it's an animal. I'm starving.'

He then dashed towards the bushes where the figure had been spotted and dove into it. He was about to sink his teeth into the animal, which he had caught, when he noticed something strange about it.

"EW!" he spat, "I HATE SEAL MEAT!"

This reaction was due to the fact that this creature was, in fact, a seal. It had brown fur, stood on its tail, and had sharp tusks coming out of its mouth, round pupils with now eyeballs and a light-brown chest. It also wore a green pirate bandana and a blue sleeveless shirt. It was also holding a strange book.

He looked up at Luffy and said, "Hi, thanks for not eating me. My name is Jugon."

"WAH!" Luffy reacted in terror, "IT TALKED!"

"Of course I can talk," the seal, known as Jugon replied, "I'm not an ordinary seal."

"Whoa!" Luffy shouted, snatching the book from the seal's hands, "Wow, what is this book about? I'm usually not interested in books, but it's titled 'Mamodo Spell Book'. I like magic!"

He then opened it up, and amazingly, he was able to make out the first paragraph, which, unlike the other blue letters, was written in red. He gazed and asked, "How come I can read this word 'Appa-Katto'?"

He was shocked to see the seal in front of him change. His eyes turned white as if he had been possessed. Then, his fist emitted with a large force of energy as his delivered an uppercut into the air a stream of light energy emitted from his arm cutting a nearby tree in half.

Luffy blinked at the destroyed tree, turned to the seal and asked, "What just happened?"

Jugon stared and looked up at Luffy who held the seal's book. He blinked as his eyes started to shine and a grin covered his face.

"You're my bookkeeper!" he exclaimed as Luffy turned to him and replied, "I'm your what?"

"My bookkeeper!" the seal replied, "See, in my world, my race is filled with creatures like me known as Mamodos. We all have the ability to cast spells and use magic, but in order for it to work, we need to find one person who can read our spells and allow us to use them. Once every hundred years, we come to Earth to start what's known as the Mamodo Battle. There are 100 of us in all, and we each have our own bookkeeper. The last one standing becomes king of the Mamodos, therefore, one wish is granted to the winner. My wish would be the end the Mamodo battles. I don't like having to fight my friends."

Luffy took this in, blinked a couple of times, grinned and said, "All right, we'll win this battle of yours together. That way, your wish can come true and you can save your kind from going to war with one-another. How does that sound?"

Jugon stared in shock. Never had he expected something like this to become of him. He grinned with delight and said, "That sounds great! By the way, who are you?"

This was the start of a new friendship. These two were determined to be the very best and stop the battles from taking place. Luffy couldn't wait to tell his friends of his new-found purpose of existence.


	2. Chapter 2

Konjiki no One Piece

Today was the start of a whole new adventure for Monkey D. Luffy. He had met a creature called a mamodo and his name was Jugon. He also had the ability to release energy from his body, but Luffy had to be there to insure that.

"WHAT?" two of Luffy's friends spat in retaliation to the story that their friend had told them.

"You mean to tell me that this seal has special powers?" asked a boy by the name of Zoro. He had green hair, a white T-shirt, black pants and a green truss around his waste.

Luffy nodded and grinned while saying, "It's so amazing. This guy cut down an entire tree."

Jugon waved his arms back and forth, blushed and said, "Oh, it's nothing. I'm sure you could pull that off too!"

"Don't be so modest," said a girl named Nami. She had orange hair, a short sleeveless top with the word 'gold' in the chest section and a short white skirt. She also wore a pair of black sandals.

As Luffy and his friends talked about this strange phenomenon, they failed to notice a strange figure looming through the halls. This man was quite strange. He was the Science teacher.

Apparently, he used to be a normal person with lots of respect until one day, one of his animal experiments went haywire and he, himself, turned into an animal… well, at least his body hair did. Now he looked like a white lion. He had rounded ears, white fur that almost looked like a costume and a pair of black shorts. He was the Scientist who also tamed animals. He was Mohji.

Beside him was a strange green-haired lion with glowing purple eyes. His name was Ritchie.

"Look at that," the man said, "It looks as if we've found a mamodo already."

"This is perfect," Ritchie said, "I'm so lucky that the first mamodo I found was Jugon."

"You sound as if you know him," Mohji replied as the lion nodded and explained, "He and I went to battle school together. He was always picked on for being weak and I managed to steal a lot of money from him."

Mohji nodded, grinned and said, "I see. So you already have the ability to defeat him."

With that, the two laughed maniacally. The laughter ended as the bell rang and the two hung their heads low and Mohji readied himself for more cracks about his body hair problem.

"LUFFY!" Luffy's teacher, a man by the name of Kuro spat. Mr. Kuro was a simple yet ill-mannered Englishman. He had short black hair, a fancy top, black pants and a pair of black sneakers. He always had a sinister look on his face as if he was plotting something.

"How many times have I told you not to bring wild animals into the classroom?" the teacher asked angrily, obviously referring to the seal on Luffy's desk.

"Uh…" Luffy thought for a moment and said, "He's my pet!"

Kuro nodded and said, "Nonetheless, I do not approve of pets or animals in particular in my classroom!"

Then, he sighed and said, "I guess it's too late to send you home, so just keep him tied to your desk leg or something. Also, I can't wait for the day when you stop wearing that hat to class."

The kid then pulled out a rope and tied Jugon's tailfin to his seat. "Sorry," he said, "If I don't do what he says, he'll give me a detention."

Jugon nodded and said, "I understand. Maybe I should stay at your house when you're at school."

Luffy gasped. Even he knew the dangers of an animal talking in the middle of class. Luckily, everyone was too bored to care and more than half the students hadn't arrive on time for the bell.

The lecture was long and boring, but the day went by. The second the school bell rang, Luffy got up and untied Jugon only for a crowd of students to ambush the poor seal and start petting him.

"WOW!" shouted one girl, "He's so cute!"

"Who ever heard of a seal that could survive in our climate?" a boy asked.

Luffy laughed and said, "It seems as if you have yourself a fan club!"

Jugon simply blushed and thought, 'I never got this kind of respect in Mamodo School.'

Finally, the kids were off and were headed home. Zoro and Nami walked home with Luffy for tonight was meatloaf night and Luffy's mom made the best meatloaf.

"Look, we know that he can talk, but he doesn't exactly look like a fighter," Zoro said, referring to Jugon.

"SHUT UP!" the seal spat, "I can SO fight!"

"Really?" Nami asked, "Let's see you do it."

Luffy grinned and reached for the little red book in my backpack when Jugon hit him upside the head and spat, "LUFFY, YOU MORON! WE CAN'T JUST GO OFF DEMONSTRATING MY POWERS UNLESS IT'S NECESSARY!"

Unfortunately, the kid completely ignored his mamodo's pleas and shouted, "APPA-KATTO!"

Suddenly, Nami and Zoro were both shocked to see Jugon, completely against his own will, perform and uppercut as a stream of energy soared out of his arm. What surprised the group more was that the attack had actually hit someone.

Nami gasped and shouted, "QUICK, LET'S RUN BEFORE THE PERSON FINDS OUT THAT WE ARE RESPONSIBLE!"

"I already know that," said a deep voice. Nami, Zoro and Luffy screamed in horror to discover that the voice belonged to a two-legged lion holding onto the Science teacher.

"You dick," he cursed, "You knocked out my bookkeeper!"

Luffy tilted his head to the side and asked, "What?"

"That's right!" the lion exclaimed, "You're not the only one with a mamodo! The Science teacher has one too and that's me, Ritchie!"

Jugon trembled with fear at the sound of his name and said, "I knew you looked familiar. Luffy, this guy used to pick on me everyday and steal my lunch money!"

With that, the Straw Hat wearing kid grimaced and shouted, "Let's take him down together!"

Jugon grabbed onto Luffy's pant leg and said, "Hold on, we don't have to beat the mamodo. All we have to do is burn his spellbook and he's gone forever, and with his owner out like a light…"

Before he could finish his explanation, Mohji awoke and shouted, "YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU FIRE ENERGY AT ME LIKE THAT?"

"HOW CAN ANYONE SURVIVE THAT?" Nami spat as Zoro shrugged and said, "I could've survived that."

Then, the green-haired boy went to sleep and said, "Wake me when it's over, Luffy."

"Why aren't you worried?" Nami retorted, "This is Jugon's first fight in the mamodo battle!"

"So?" the boy replied back, "We're not the ones in danger."

This was a good point, so Nami sat down and decided to observe the fight from a safe distance.

Mohji laughed and taunted, "Poor Luffy! You'll never defeat me! Ritchie is just too strong! You'll never hit me like that again, let alone burn my book!"

"I guess we may have to beat Ritchie after all," Jugon stated as Luffy simply nodded in understanding.

That said, the kid whipped out his spellbook again as Jugon faced Ritchie. Luffy opened the book and shouted, "APPA-KATTO!"

Unfortunately, the attack had no effect. All Ritchie had to do was place his paw right in front of his face to avoid extensive damage.

"Come on!" Mohji shouted, "Let's show him what we're made of! HANDO!"

As Mohji shouted his spell, Ritchie's right paw increased in strength as he delivered a large blow sending Jugon into a wall. It seemed as if the lion was still too strong for the seal to beat.

"You see that?" he asked, "That moron was never a match for me from the start. Now, kid, give me your book so I can burn it."

Mohji laughed and said, "Yeah, do as the lion says if you know what's good for you."

Luffy's eyes widened in horror as the lion was ready to strike again, but before anything could happen, Luffy's spellbook glowed a beautiful red light out of one the pages. He turned to that page and noticed that he could read another word.

Jugon regained consciousness and was very weak. Ritchie was about to strike when the seal got in the way and readied himself to take in another blow.

Luffy looked up and shouted, "NO! JUGON, HANG IN THERE!"

He then gritted his teeth and thought, 'I have no idea what this book does, but I'm more than ready to try it out.'

He then cleared his throat and shouted, "The second spell, TENTOU!"

That said, Ritchie's fist hit Jugon dead-on, but it hit Jugon's hands… or whatever you call the end of a fin. The lion stared in shock as Jugon used a large force of energy to send Ritchie's paw flying right at his face and sending the lion flying into a tree.

"That's unbelievable!" Nami exclaimed, "It seems that if that attack counters incoming attacks with twice the force. Luffy, now's your chance!"

Luffy nodded and shouted, "APPA-KATTO!" as Jugon released more energy thus hitting Mohji's book dead-on and burning it to the ground.

Mohji cried as his lion disappeared and started to bawl. He sniffed and said, "That lion was my only friend! How can you be so cruel, Luffy?"

"Hey," Luffy said, "He was bound to lose some time for another. Mr. Mohji, get up. You have better things to do than waste your life battling."

Mohji grinned and took Luffy's hand. He sniffed and said, "You're right. I have students to teach, and maybe, one day, I will have a friend."

Luffy grinned, placed his hand on the teacher's shoulder and said, "You have a friend. You've got me."

Zoro awoke and asked, "Is it over?" as Mohji cried into Luffy's pants and exclaimed, "You are so understanding! Thank you for giving my life meaning, kid!"

Then, that was that. Luffy rejoined his friends and left Mohji crouched in the middle of the path waiting for some more words of support.


	3. Chapter 3

Konjiki no One Piece

It was a lazy morning for our hero. Luffy slept soundly as today was the start of his favorite time of the week, the weekend. He and Jugon were both sound asleep and nothing could wake them up. Of course, Jugon had a stronger metabolism, so he awoke 2 hours ahead of the kid's usual time.

He yawned, went in front of a mirror and did a bunch of stretches.

I know that you're probably wondering why he's so confident seeing as Luffy's mother could see him doing all this. Well, this starts up a flashback sequence.

(Flashback, WOOT!)

Luffy had arrived home from school when his mother noticed a small seal-like creature next to him. She made a huge panic and threw a broom at him shouting, "GET OUT, YOU UGLY CREATURE!"

It was then that Luffy embraced his new friend and protested, "MOM, DON'T KILL MY NEW PET!"

(End of flashback)

Jugon continued to stretch in front of the mirror and thought, 'Luffy sure is smart during critical moments, yet he's never smart during class or when he's with his friends. I guess it doesn't matter. As long as he knows how to keep my identity a secret. His mom sure was surprised when I spoke and told her that I was a mamodo.'

The creature stopped his daily exercise and had a nice bowl of oatmeal and a glass of orange juice. He cleaned up after himself and went back into Luffy's room.

As he entered, he noticed that Luffy was up sooner than his mother had said. He smiled and exclaimed, "LUFFY, YOU'RE AWAKE!"

Then he noticed that something was off. This guy looked a lot different from the usual Luffy he was used to seeing everyday. This boy in front of him was about Jugon's height, was covered in brown fur, and had a pair of antlers and a blue nose.

Alas, Jugon was convinced that it was Luffy when he saw the straw hat and the red sleeveless top.

"Hi, Jugon!" the kid said in a slightly higher pitch than usual, "Of course I'm up! I don't want to miss this wonderful day!"

Jugon clapped happily and stated, "That's great! I wanna get to know your friends better and go to this amusement park you said we were going to!"

Luffy nodded and said, "Um… I don't think I wanna go to the amusement park anymore. It might be unsafe."

Upon hearing this, Jugon blinked and said, "Something looks different. Did you get a haircut?"

The kid nodded and replied, "Yeah, that's it!"

Jugon squinted and spat, "THAT'S IT! I FIGURED IT OUT! Not only are you shorter and not wearing your usual jeans, but you also have a blue nose and hair all over your body!"

Then, he notice the straw hat transform into a red top hat with a white X painted on it and stated, "YOU'RE NOT LUFFY! YOU'RE TONY-TONY CHOPPER!"

With that, the kid sighed and revealed that he was really a reindeer. His name was Chopper and he excelled as a doctor of the mamodo kingdom. Along with that was the ability to transform his clothes. This was not a spell but rather an ability he had been born with. He was always picked on because of it mainly because it only lasted 5 minutes, and this was confirmed when his sleeveless top disappeared to reveal nothing.

Jugon then heard a banging from within the closet and opened it to see that Luffy had been locked in there. He was still asleep. The banging sound was just his head hitting against the door.

The seal turned to the reindeer and asked, "Why did you do this?"

"Dammit!" Chopper spat, "Sanji told me that in order to become stronger, I was to beat a weak mamodo first, so he led me to your house! When he comes her to kick your ass, you'll be sorry, because he is a master of kicking asses!"

"Where is he?" Jugon asked as Chopper let down a sweat drop and groaned, "He should have been here 2 minutes ago."

It had been two hours and Luffy had woken up. He, Chopper and Jugon were playing 'Go Fish'.

"Do you have any aces?" Luffy asked as Jugon shook his head and said, "Go fish."

Luffy drew as Jugon turned to Chopper and asked, "Do you have any 9's?"

Chopper screamed in terror and spat, "THAT WAS MY LAST CARD! YOU MUST HAVE CHEATED!"

After another hour of sitting around, Chopper sighed. The reindeer had to face facts.

"He's not coming," he said as the other two nodded.

Luffy grimaced and asked, "Why do you need that jerk? He told you he'd be here 3 hours ago and he abandoned you! You need a new bookkeeper!"

"I can't," Chopper replied, "Once you choose a bookkeeper, you have to stay with that bookkeeper."

Jugon nodded and said, "This is true."

Suddenly, a leg came flying into the window as a dashing young man stood in front of the three. He had rich blond hair that covered his left eye. He also wore a blue and black suit along with a pair of shoes. He had a curly eyebrow and smoked a cigarette.

"Worry not, Chopper," he said, "for I have returned to finish my business of winning our first mamodo battle!"

Chopper's eyes sparkled as he embraced his owner and exclaimed, "You came! I knew you wouldn't forget me! What took you so long, Sanji-kun?"

"SANJI-KUN?" Luffy retorted as Jugon gave him a confused look, "I know you! You're that famous super chef, Sanji! My mom buys your meat all the time! You are the greatest chef in the world!"

Sanji nodded and said, "That is true, and I am also a hit with the ladies. That is why I am late. I had to fight off my fan girls."

(Flashback)

It is true that Sanji was surrounded by women, but he wasn't the one fighting them off. They were the ones pummeling him, stomping on him and sending him flying into street signs and random poles.

(End of flashback)

"Not only am I a great chef," the cook said, "but I am also a master at singing! I own my own albums that chefs buy to motivate them to cook as well as I do! Here, have a copy of my latest track!"

Then, he threw a CD case into Luffy's hand as Jugon read, "Girl ni Kubittakke, Sanji-kun."

"How about a sample?" the chef asked as Chopper pulled out a radio and said, "You're gonna love it!"

Then, a catchy rhythm sounded in the background as Sanji started to dance. He let out a deep grin as his eyes filled with hearts and he sang, "Datte ore tte SUUPAA GUREETO mei kokku. Michi o akete moraou ka, abareru dake no kinniku heddo! Hyakunen hae-- yo, ore no aite ni wa! Manpuku ni natte kara. Ototoikiyagare!"

As he started to dance, Jugon and Luffy both felt a sudden urge to start dancing. It was at that moment that Luffy's friend, Zoro entered the room and asked, "Oi, Luffy, has your mom made lunch yet? My mom's making sauerkraut and I don't really like that."

He then noticed the chef dancing around and Luffy and Jugon dancing to the same rhythm. He then noticed the mamodo and thought, 'Crap, Luffy's in trouble! This is a scam! I have to stop it!"

"Ore no hitomi ga haato no toki wa! Nani wa naku to mo! Hanashi ni nannee! Utsukushisa ni wa kachime ga nai sa! Ah, mata kono ai ni kubittake!"

As soon as Sanji finished that line, Zoro pulled out three wooden swords and lunged at the chef shouting, "ONIGIRI!" and knocking him to the floor.

Chopper screamed in horror and shouted, "How could you be so cruel? Sanji-kun, wake up!"

Zoro sighed and said, "Luffy, you are an idiot, and you are too, Jugon. If that song had continued, he would have had your book."

"Who are you to ruin my plan?" the chef asked, regaining consciousness.

Zoro then noticed who this man was and stated, "I know you. You're that crappy chef, Sanji! I can't believe people eat your shit!"

"Watch your mouth, you shit swordsman!" the chef retorted, "You're making me angry!"

Luffy and Jugon simply cheered and shouted, "Go, Zoro! Kick his ass! Do all the work for us!"

Zoro grinned and said, "I'll be more than happy to do so," then whacked Sanji in the forehead with one of the swords and knocked him out cold.

Chopper stared in shock and ran around shouting, "DOCTOR! WE NEED A DOCTOR!"

Then, he stopped midway and said, "Wait, I'm a doctor."

Upon treating his master, the chef clambered to his feet and said, "All right, swordsman, I'm tired of dancing. I'm going to take you out."

Then, in an instant, the two started a huge brawl. Alas, nobody seemed to take in damage and Luffy and Jugon both knew that this fight could very well last an eternity, so Jugon aimed his body at Sanji and Luffy shouted, "APPA-KATTO!" as Jugon unleashed a huge energy blast knocking Sanji to the ground. Unfortunately, he had also hit Zoro who was now out cold as well.

Chopper immediately healed the chef's wounds as Sanji got to his feet and boasted, "Listen, you can shock me all you like, but you'll never defeat me without defeating Chopper first. See, Chopper's a super doctor like I'm a super chef, so I'm basically invincible with him on my side. You don't stand a chance."

Luffy ignored him and shouted, "APPA-KATTO!" knocking the man to the ground yet again.

Sanji angrily got up after being healed and shouted, "All right, I'm serious now! Chopper, it's time to get our vengeance on these rude individuals! OMOKURUSHI!"

In and instant, Chopper's body transformed. Now he was big and muscular. His antlers had disappeared and his red pants had grown bigger to match his new look. He was now like the strong men on TV.

"This is my human form!" Chopper explained, "Currently, it is the only spell we know at the moment! It makes me 5 times stronger than before so I can kick butt!"

Jugon stared in shock and exclaimed, "I didn't know you could do that! All I remember is that you and I used to be weaklings who were always beaten up in Mamodo School!"

This was true. Chopper remembered how he and Jugon had both suffered the tortures of school together. Alas, this was the reason he had to win, so he ran up the seal and threw a fist at the creature.

Jugon dodged it as Luffy shouted, "APPA-KATTO!" and sent the energy blast right into Chopper's side. The reindeer fell to the ground changing back to his regular form as Sanji's eyes widened.

"CHOPPER!" he shouted kneeling down against Chopper's half-conscious body, "Thank God you're okay! We've had enough fun for today. This guy is clearly better than us. Let's go home."

"No," Chopper retorted much to Sanji's surprise, "I'm taking matters into my own hands! If you won't help me, then so be it!"

Sanji blinked a couple of times and stared at his buddy. Then, he grinned, got to his feet and said, "You are right, Chopper-san. But, you can't do it alone. We can take him down together."

Then, Sanji noticed his book glow as he opened it to notice that he could no read a new spell. He grinned and thought, 'Let's see what this spell can do.'

Then, he cleared his throat and shouted, "SOKURYOKU!"

With that, Chopper's body transformed again. Now he looked like an average reindeer with four hooves and a long face.

He then ran at Jugon with incredible speed and sent the seal into a wall. Sanji grinned and thought, 'I never knew that there was a spell that made him faster. This is incredible.'

Chopper was ready to deliver another blow when Luffy shouted, "APPA-KATTO!" and the energy blast hit the incoming reindeer in the face sending him through the door.

Sanji walked over to his companion, took a quick puff of his cigarette and said, "Chopper, that's enough. Let's call it a day and pick up chicks. I know a nice dog pound with a whole lot of female mammals to pick up."

Chopper nodded and said, "That would be great."

Then, the duo jumped out of the window just as Zoro regained consciousness. The boy looked around and asked, "Where'd that bastard chef go?"


End file.
